No Creo en el Amor
by A.Mars
Summary: Edward Cullen dice no creer en el amor, pero la persona que menos piensa le hace descubrir que en realidad si cree en el amor y que está totalmente enamorado de Bella Swan. -ONE SHOT-
1. Chapter 1

**Holaaa Chicaas, ¡Feliz Año! :D Aqui les traigo un Shot que quería subir antes de que finalizara el año pero no se pudo xD Como saben, los personajes no son míos sino de S. Meyer! Espero que les guste! (:**

* * *

_Tengo el resto de la tarde libre, ¿Nos vemos?._

Eso era todo lo que decía el mensaje que Bella me envió, y eso era todo lo que yo necesitaba para cancelar cualquier actividad e irme directamente a ese apartamento que tanto he visitado en los últimos meses.

-"Kate, necesito que canceles cualquier cita que tenga para hoy, y tómate el resto del día"- le avisé a mi eficiente secretaria.

-"Como usted diga señor Cullen"- contestó Kate desde el otro lado de la línea. Y yo, aunque quisiera marcharme inmediatamente, tenía que terminar los últimos detalles de este plano.

-"Así que hoy te vas temprano hermanito"- irrumpió Emmett en mi oficina, yo decidí ignorarlo y seguir con mi trabajo –"Lo que hace el amor"- Emmett suspiró teatralmente. –"Bella te trae colgado, ¿No es así Eddy?"- yo dejé por un momento lo que estaba haciendo y mire fijamente a Emmett.

-"No digas estupideces Emmett"- Le replique secamente. –"Sabes perfectamente que yo no creo en eso que llamas amor"- Y era la verdad, yo no estaba hecho para el amor y esas cosas, por eso siempre llevaba relaciones sin compromiso. No compromisos, no decepciones, no complicaciones.

Emmett soltó una pequeña carcajada y yo lo vi con una ceja alzada, no entendía que le causaba tanta risa –"Si tan sólo te vieras cuando estás con ella hermanito"- yo simplemente negué con la cabeza divertido, y finalizar con mi trabajo. -"Sólo espero que no te des cuenta demasiado tarde Eddy"- Dijo Emmett en tono enigmático y esta vez fue mi oportunidad de soltar una pequeña risa, Em siempre decía toda clase de tonterías.

-"Debo irme Em, ¿Querías decirme algo o sólo viniste a molestar?"- Lo que no era extraño, generalmente venía a mi oficina sólo a molestar cuando estaba aburrido.

-"Que humor hermanito, no se como Bellita te soporta"- dijo fingiendo tristeza y yo simplemente puse los ojos en blanco, Emmett era imposible, parecía un niño en lugar de un hombre de treinta años. –"Saluda a Bellita de mi parte"- fue lo último que dijo antes de por fin marcharse de mi oficina, y yo también salí de ahí un par de minutos después.

Normalmente, nunca involucraba a mi pareja de turno con mi familia, pero con Bella fue distinto, la conocí hace un poco más de diez meses en una fiesta que hicieron en honor a mi padre en el hospital del cual él era el director general. Ella estaba recién llegada de Estados Unidos, y vino a Inglaterra a realizar su último año de residencia en el hospital, y desde que la vi en esa fiesta poco me moleste en ocultar mi interés hacia ella. Me hechizó en cuanto la vi, sus profundos ojos chocolates me llamaban y su cuerpo envuelto en ese precioso vestido negro, me invitaba a pecar. Como dije, no me moleste en ocultar mi interés en ella en cuanto la vi, por lo que esa misma noche me plantee conquistarla y tenerla por al menos una noche.

Para mi sorpresa, después de estar con ella un par de veces, no quería desaparecer como siempre lo hacía, y como ella tampoco buscaba compromisos, pues sólo estaría en el país hasta que finalizara su último año de residencia, decidimos mantener esta pequeña aventura hasta que ella se marchara o hasta que alguno se cansara, sin compromisos, sin ataduras y sin complicaciones. Y como desde ese día hasta hoy, ya han pasado diez meses, con el transcurrir de los meses, poco a poco ha ido conociendo a los miembros de mi familia, la primera en conocerla fue Alice, como Bella tenía muy poco tiempo en el país sabía que no tenía muchos amigos –y fuera del hospital mucho menos- por lo que pensé que una amiga –aunque desquiciada como mi hermana- no sería mala idea, y no me equivoqué, desde ese día se hicieron casi inseparables, por lo que en poco tiempo conoció al resto de la familia.

Todos sabían entre ambos existía algo, pero también sabían que no era algo serio, por lo que ninguno nos molestaba o se entrometía… Excepto Emmett, quien no perdía la oportunidad de meterse conmigo.

Sumergido entre mis pensamientos llegué hasta el apartamento de Bella, y abrí la puerta con la llave que ella misma me dio un par de meses atrás. Cuando entre, Bella estaba sentada en su sofá, usando únicamente una de mis camisas, y debo admitir que a ella le quedaba mucho mejor mi ropa que a mí; en cuanto ella me vio, una sonrisa apareció en su rostro y corrió a darme la bienvenida.

-"Pensé que nunca llegarías"- dijo alegremente besando mis labios, e inmediatamente sonreí.

-"Llegué lo más rápido que pude cariño"- le dije pasando mi brazo por su cintura. –"No me cansaré de decírtelo, me encanta verte con mi ropa"- ella rió por mi comentario, Bella sabía lo que me causaba verla con mi ropa y por eso la usaba. –"Pero me gusta más verte sin nada puesto"- susurré antes de devorar sus labios y de hacer mi segunda cosa favorita en el mundo: Desvestirla… Porque lo que más me gusta hacer es lo que viene después de quitarle todas sus prendas.

Ambos yacíamos en su cama abrazados, exhaustos y completamente satisfechos, Bella trazaba figuras sin sentido en mi pecho mientras yo hacía lo mismo en la parte baja de su espalda, y compartiendo pequeños besos furtivos; podría quedarme así por mucho tiempo más, de pronto Bella soltó un gran suspiro, y no se por qué, pero algo me decía que ese suspiro no trae nada bueno.

-"Mi año de residencia está por culminar"- susurró centrando su mirada en algún punto de mi pecho. Yo inmediatamente fruncí el ceño, la noticia era algo que sabía que sucedería tarde o temprano, pero aún así me tomó desprevenido, sentía una pequeña opresión en el pecho, algo difícil de explicar y que nunca había sentido. Gracias al cielo Bella no estaba viendo mi rostro pues habría notado mi expresión.

-"¿Cuándo terminas?"- pregunté después de unos segundos en silencio, y me encontré deseando que esa dichosa residencia aún no terminara.

-"Una semana"- susurró y la opresión que sentía en el pecho ya no era tan pequeña como hasta hace unos instantes… ¿Una semana? Era tan poco tiempo.

-"¿Cuándo regresas a Estados Unidos?"- Ahora ya estaba un poco tenso y no entendía el motivo.

-"Supongo que ese mismo fin de semana"- elevó su rostro por primera vez desde que me dio la noticia y me vio fijamente. –"Después de todo, no tengo nada más que hacer aquí una vez concluida mi residencia"- esbozó una pequeña sonrisa, pero en sus ojos pude ver que había algo más, aunque no sabía que. Yo por mi parte estaba molesto, ¿No tenía nada más que hacer? Podría quedarse un par de días –o semanas- más aquí, conmigo.

En el instante que tuve ese pensamiento me detuve, ¿en qué demonios estaba pensando? Siempre supe que ella se iría, terminaría la residencia y se marcharía, de hecho por eso iniciamos esta pequeña aventura, sin compromisos y que se acabaría en unos meses. No entiendo por qué ahora ante la inminente partida de Bella me encuentro deseando que se quedara un tiempo más, ella tiene razón, no tiene nada más que hacer aquí, ella se marchará, conseguirá a alguien más en Estados Unidos y yo, en menos tiempo de lo que piense también conseguiré otra mujer con quien pasar un par de noches.. _ –No te engañes Cullen, ninguna será como ella- _Pero antes de pelear con mi propia consciencia decidí hacer algo mejor… Besar a Bella y así aprovechar el tiempo que le quedaba aquí.

**XoXoXoXo**

Esta última semana pasó aterradoramente rápido, por suerte a Bella le tocó el turno diurno y así pude pasar el resto de las noches que nos quedaban, extrañamente sentía la necesidad de pasar todo el tiempo posible junto a ella antes de que se marchara, supongo que esta pequeña ansiedad que tengo desde hace unos días desaparecerá el Lunes cuando Bella se marche.

Después de pasar todo el fin de semana encerrados en su apartamento acostándonos como conejos, hoy era su última noche en el país y Alice decidió organizar una cena en casa para una pequeña despedida.

La cena transcurrió entre bromas por parte de todos –en especial por parte de Emmett, claro-, hasta que al final de la velada llegó la hora de las despedidas, mi madre y Alice soltaron varias lágrimas y ¡Hasta mi padre y Emmett se conmovieron!.

Nuestra despedida fue más privada, en su apartamento, donde fuimos más apasionados que nunca, fue más intenso y sentí una extraña conexión con ella, algo tan… especial, difícil de explicar. Y pude jurar que la vi derramar una pequeña lágrima, pero no puedo estar completamente seguro, pues cuando quise cerciorarme de lo que había visto, la lágrima había desaparecido.

Era cerca del amanecer y Bella estaba dormida profundamente entre mis brazos, yo no podía conciliar el sueño, en lo único en lo que podía pensar era en que ésta sería la última vez que la tendría así, y eso me hace sentir… extraño, frustrado, pero a la vez molesto, ninguna otra mujer me había hecho sentir así, y eso era lo que me frustraba.

Estaba tan sumido en mis pensamientos que en un instante amaneció y ya era hora de ir a la oficina.

-"Paso por ti para llevarte al aeropuerto"- le dije a Bella después de haber tomado un ducha y alistarme para ir a trabajar, mientras que ella aún permanecía en su cama.

-"No tienes necesidad de hacerlo Ed"- susurró con una débil sonrisa y aún un poco adormilada.

-"Sabes que igual lo haré cariño"- deje un beso en su frente. –"Nos vemos en unas horas"- la bese por última vez y me marché.

Pase toda la mañana en mi oficina tratando de concentrarme en los planos de las obras y en los detalles, pero no podía, mi mente se iba una y otra vez hacia la inminente partida de Bella, y me desconcentraba por completo, esto me estaba poniendo con los nervios de punta.

-"¡Hola hermanito"- Emmett irrumpió ruidosamente en mi oficina.

-"No estoy de humor Emmett"- le gruñí.

-"No seas gruñón Eddy"- dijo sentándose en la silla frente a mi escritorio. –"¿Ya Bellita se fue?"- preguntó.

-"Aún no Emmett, en un par de horas"- suspiré aún molesto, molesto con mi hermano y molesto con todo.

-"No entiendo como puedes ser tan tonto Eddy"- negó con la cabeza y yo lo miré de mala manera, no estaba de humor para sus estupideces. –"Uh, si que estás malhumorado hermanito… En fin, quería hablar contigo de algo serio"- Eso si que me sorprendió, y atrajo completamente mi atención.

-"Soy todo oídos Em"- le dije apartando los planos.

-"Le pediré matrimonio a Rose"- dijo seriamente y yo quedé impactado.

-"¿Matrimonio?"- le pregunté aún conmocionado. –"¿Estás seguro Em? El matrimonio es algo… serio"-

-"Más seguro que nunca hermanito"- me respondió aún serio. –"Quizás tu no lo entiendas porque siempre te has negado a creer en el amor Eddy, pero cada noche me duermo pensando en Rose, es la primera persona en quien pienso cuando me despierto y con quien me encantaría despertar cada día por el resto de mi vida"- Mientras Emmett hablaba, podía notar un brillo especial en sus ojos. –"Con ella quiero tener lo mismo que tienen nuestros padres Ed, un hogar, una familia, una vida juntos"- pero lo más importante, es que mientras hablaba, sólo algo se me vino a la mente: Bella. Así era exactamente como me sentía con Bella, era la persona en quien pensaba todo el día, y por ella deseaba que la noche llegara lo más rápido posible, para estar juntos. Cada vez que ella estaba en la misma habitación que yo, nada más tenía importancia y toda mi atención era para ella, eso fue lo que sucedió el día en que la conocí. Supongo que inconscientemente siempre lo supe, que yo, Edward Cullen, el que no creía en el amor, estaba total y completamente enamorado de Isabella Swan. Por eso me sentí como lo hice cuando me enteré que se marchaba, lo que sentía era dolor, y estoy seguro que ese dolor no desaparecerá de un momento a otro. Pero lo más sorprendente es que el que me hizo abrir los ojos fue el mismísimo Emmett, me hizo darme cuenta que en realidad deseaba una vida junto a Bella, que quería pasar el resto de mis días junto a ella. De pronto, un pensamiento cruzó por mi mente, Bella se iba hoy, para siempre y no la volvería a ver, perdería a la mujer que amo… No podía permitir que eso sucediera, por eso me paré rápidamente de mi silla y me dirigí a la puerta.

-"¿A Dónde vas hermanito?"- preguntó Emmett extrañado por mi actitud.

-"A pedirle a la mujer de mi vida que sea mi esposa"- le dije saliendo de mi oficina y dirigiéndome al apartamento de Bella.

* * *

_**¿FIN?.**_

* * *

_**Bueno chicas, ¿Les gustó? :D **Espera que si** Jajaja!.**_

_**Como siempre digo, Críticas o Sugerencias, me las hacen saber por un Review! :D**_

_**Besos!.**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Hola chicaaas, bueeno a petición de muchas... Aquí está la continuación Jaja! Algo corto para saber que pasó con ese par :D**  
_

_**¡Espero les guste!.**_

* * *

_-"¿A Dónde vas hermanito?"- preguntó Emmett extrañado por mi actitud._

_-"A pedirle a la mujer de mi vida que sea mi esposa"- le dije saliendo de mi oficina y dirigiéndome al apartamento de Bella._

_XoXoXo_

En cuanto salí de la oficina, maneje como desquiciado por las atestadas calles, pero antes de ir al apartamento de Bella, tenía que pasar por el mío, si iba a pedirle matrimonio a Bella, tengo que hacerlo bien.

Cuando llegué a mi apartamento fui rápidamente hasta la caja fuerte, ahí se encontraba lo que tanto buscaba, en una pequeña caja de terciopelo negro estaba el anillo que le perteneció a mi abuela materna, era un solitario con un diamante central y con pequeñas esmeraldas a los lados, el anillo era precioso, mi madre me lo entregó cuando cumplí la mayoría de edad, para que se lo entregara a la mujer de mi vida. Tanto Emmett como yo teníamos un anillo de compromiso que perteneció a nuestra familia, a él le entregaron el que pertenecía a mi madre, y a mi me entregaron éste... Quien nos iba a decir que ambos los utilizaríamos al mismo tiempo pensé riendo.

Una vez tuve el anillo, salí disparado nuevamente hacia mi auto y empecé a manejar como desquiciado nuevamente, no podía permitir que Bella se marchara, no sin antes decirle lo que siento.

Mientras más me acercaba a mi destino, mis nervios aumentaban cada vez más, apretaba fuertemente el volante del auto tratando de controlarme, ¿qué le digo?, ¿Y si me rechaza?, esa y mil preguntas más me asaltaban en estos momentos alterándome aún más los nervios.

Cuando aparque el auto y subía por el ascensor sentía como mi corazón latía fuertemente, como si quisiera salirse de mi pecho, hasta podía sentir como mis manos empezaban a transpirar. Demonios, jamás en mi vida había sentido algo similar.

En cuanto entre a su apartamento casi se me cae el alma a los pies al sentir el apartamento totalmente vacío, por un momento pensé que se había ido sola al aeropuerto, pero un instante después escuché un ruido proveniente de su habitación y corrí para encontrarla. Al entrar, la encontré empacando sus últimas cosas, y pude notar como tenía sus preciosos ojos llenos de lágrimas, y esa imagen me partió el corazón, no soportaba verla llorar, ella en cuanto me vio secó rápidamente sus ojos y me brindo una débil sonrisa.

-"Llegaste temprano"- dijo dándome la espalda para ocultar que estuvo llorando. –"¿Puedes ayudarme con la maletas?"- Bella señaló las maletas que se encontraban en una esquina de la habitación mientras terminaba de cerrar la última.

-"No te llevaré al aeropuerto"- le solté de repente y ella volteó a verme confundida.

-"Oh… Bueno, tomaré un taxi, no hay problema"- dijo aún confundida.

-"No, no entiendes"- me acerqué en dos zancadas hasta quedar frente a ella y verla directamente a los ojos. –"No puedes irte"- le tomé una de sus manos. –"O al menos, no sin mi"- porque, si ella me lo pedía, yo felizmente me iría con ella.

-"¿A qué te refieres Ed.."- pero no la deje continuar y saqué el anillo que tenía guardado.

-"Cásate conmigo"- le pedí y ella estaba sorprendida, desviaba su vista desde mis ojos, luego al anillo y nuevamente hacia mis ojos.

-"No puedes estar hablando en serio"- la voz le temblaba y yo lleve mi mano a su mejilla.

-"Jamás he hablado tan en serio cariño"- la tomé por la cintura para atraerla hacia mí y la bese ligeramente.

-"Pe… pero tu no"- la interrumpí con un beso, ella siempre me ha dicho que cuando la besaba, ella dejaba de pensar, y eso era justo lo que quería, que dejara de usar un poco su cerebro y que se concentrara en lo que siente – y que obviamente elija quedarse aquí-.

-"Sólo respóndeme una cosa Bella… ¿Quieres casarte conmigo?"- susurré besando su cuello haciendo que ella emitiera pequeños suspiros.

-"S… si, pero.."- y nuevamente la interrumpí.

-"Eso era todo lo que necesitaba escuchar"- la tomé fuertemente por la cadera y devoré sus labios, traté de expresarle todo lo que sentía por ella a través de ese beso, nuestras lenguas danzaban una con la otra, pero de pronto ella se detuvo y se separó de mi, ¿qué le sucedía?.

-"No puedo hacer esto Edward"- dijo una vez puso cierta distancia entre ambos, y mi corazón dejó de latir. –"Ni siquiera se por qué estás haciendo esto, tu no me amas Edward y yo no puedo casarme con alguien que no me ama"- rodó una lágrima por su mejilla mientras hablaba y me acerqué a limpiársela.

-"Se que siempre te dije que no quería compromisos Bella, pero desde que te vi por primera no ha existido ninguna otra, cada día me despierto y me encuentro pensando en ti inmediatamente"- le di una sonrisa que ella me correspondió, a pesar de que aún tenía sus ojos llenos de lágrimas. –"Durante el día sólo deseo que llegue rápido la noche para estar junto a ti nuevamente, y no sólo por el sexo, deseo tu compañía, saber como fue tu día, o estar simplemente tumbados en el sofá tranquilamente"- mientras hablaba, saqué el anillo de su estuche y fui deslizándolo en su dedo. –"Isabella Swan, llegaste a mi vida y la cambiaste por completo, me hiciste dar cuenta que no soy tan inmune al amor como pensaba"- bromee un poco y ella soltó una risita mientras caían lágrimas de sus ojos. –"Estoy completamente enamorado de ti Bella"- listo, me abrí completamente, deseando que ella sintiera lo mismo, y en el momento en que dejé de hablar Bella se arrojó a mis brazos y me besó profundamente.

-"Entonces… ¿Eso es un si?"- le pregunté con una sonrisa cuando nos separamos.

-"¡Si! Si quiero casarme contigo Edward"- respondió rodeando mi cuello con sus brazos. –"Te amo Edward"- y sólo con esas tres palabras me hizo el hombre más feliz del planeta.

-"Te amo Bella, no tienes idea de cuanto"- susurré besándola suavemente, ella me lo correspondió y cuando estaba volviéndose más apasionado fuimos interrumpidos por el sonido de mi celular avisándome que tenía un nuevo mensaje, estuve tentado en ignorarlo, pero Bella se separó un poco de mí y me hizo señas para que lo revisara, cuando lo hice contuve una carcajada.

_Supongo que estarán teniendo sexo como conejos y para proteger mis castos oídos, preferí no llamarte ¿Para cuándo es la boda hermanito?._

_-Emmett-_

Una vez lo leí, se lo mostré a Bella quien soltó una carcajada y arrojó el teléfono al sofá, en otras circunstancias, hubiese llamado a Emmett sólo para insultarlo por su interrupción, pero esta vez lo perdonaré, porque gracias a él descubrí que, después de todo, si creía en el amor. Así que decidí hacer lo que decía el mensaje: Tener sexo como conejos con mi _prometida._

* * *

_**Bueno, qué opinan ¿Les gustó? **Nuevamente espera que si** xD**  
_

_**Se que fue algo corto, pensé en ponerlos a sufrir un poquito pero me arrepentí al instante Jaja!**_

_**Si les gustó o, si por el contrario, lo odiaron, me lo pueden decir con un Review :D**_

_**¡Nos leemos en una próxima historia!**_

_**Besos.**_


End file.
